


Observations Made of a Boy Reporter

by LaceLilies



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceLilies/pseuds/LaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few things Haddock has noticed about Tintin, a boy reporter with a knack for getting kidnapped (and one that Tintin's noticed about Haddock).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations Made of a Boy Reporter

-Tintin has a knack for getting kidnapped. It’s really more of a specialty of his.-

The first time it happened, Haddock had been walking to Tintin’s apartment to pay him a visit. When he got to the door, he noticed it was unlocked. The boy had told him once about several of his adventures -including the times he’d been kidnapped- and it seemed as though an awful lot of bad people were out to get him, so Haddock tried not to make even the slightest sound as he stepped inside the apartment. He looked around, only to find that Tintin’s furniture had been knocked over, papers had been scattered across the floor, and there didn’t seem to be anyone around. Haddock double checked each room of the apartment, confirming that nobody was there. He found Snowy curled up under a chair, coaxed him out, and set to work trying to figure out who might have taken Tintin and where he might find them. 

The second time it happened the two of them were already working on a case. They had come across a drug-smuggling ring that covered as a cruise company, picking up shipments in ports around the world. Haddock had been distracted by a fiery young woman who smelled like cigarette smoke and expensive perfume, and soon enough, Tintin and even his annoying mutt had been kidnapped.

After the third time Tintin was kidnapped and eventually rescued, Captain Haddock dragged the boy off to see Professor Calculus, and demanded that the boy be given something more useful than a tiny obnoxious dog to protect him in case of another incident.

 

-Tintin actually acts his age ever now and again-

Haddock eventually took to stopping by Tintin’s apartment unannounced, since Tintin had already become a frequent guest over at Marlinspike. On one such visit, he found Snowy rolling around in a pile of comic books, and Tintin with his nose buried in an issue of “Action Man”. It was then that Haddock really stopped and thought about how young Tintin actually was. He’d never asked, but he guessed Tintin had to be somewhere between fifteen and nineteen (young peoples’ ages all seem to blend together at a certain point). Tintin, surprisingly, didn’t notice Haddock come in, even after Snowy yipped happily and went up to greet the older man. It was strange seeing Tintin so completely absorbed in something that wasn’t research for his work in journalism.

When Tintin finally did notice Haddock, he was terribly embarrassed. He straightened out his comics into a neat pile as he said hello to the Captain, and once that was all done, he offered to make some coffee. Haddock sat down when Tintin had gone off to the kitchen, and chuckled to himself about how worked up the poor boy had been. At least Haddock finally had some idea of what kind of gifts to get the boy for his birthday and Christmas.

 

-Tintin is just not that good at taking care of himself-

Haddock’s visits to Tintin’s apartment became more and more frequent, partly because he enjoyed the boy’s company, but mostly because Tintin had a tendency to forget a meal or two on days when he had more work than usual. Tintin generally worked from his home, rather than at the office for Le Petit Vingtième. He would get wrapped up in whatever topic he needed to write about, and if that meant he’d forget to cook for himself or miss out on a lunch date with some of his younger friends, well, work was more important, right?

During most of these visits, when Haddock knew Tintin had something big to work on, he would bring food with him, or just take over the kitchen and drag the boy away from his typewriter for an hour or two. 

 

-Tintin really does enjoy how much he has to travel for work-

Every time Tintin got a new assignment anywhere foreign, he’d go through a couple of different phases. First, he would be very excited about having something new to do. He would read up on the culture of where he was headed to, he’d pack his things early, and he’d make sure he had enough film for his camera. After, he would show up at Marlinspike Hall to tell Haddock about his upcoming adventure, and ask Haddock to go along with him, even though he always knew what the elder man’s answer would be. Once the initial excitement died down, Tintin would start to get annoyed with the idea of traveling. Trains weren’t very comfortable, planes were dangerous, and sailing took much too long to get anywhere. Haddock would reassure him that he’d have a good trip, and write up a great news report as soon as it was over, just like he did every time. Of course, it almost always worked, and Tintin would behave himself and act like the professional he was. 

The boy would complain a bit when things were a little slow or he met uncooperative people while working, but at the end of each of his assignments, he’d always be eager to be given a new one.

 

-Tintin is not close to whatever family he may have-

Around the holidays, the weather gets awful, everyone has to wear heavier clothing, driving is a nightmare because everyone is out, and family visits never go as well as they should. 

Haddock didn’t dislike the holiday season, but it was definitely hectic. He was going to be alone at Marlinspike for Christmas unless Professor Calculus came to visit like he’d said, and Haddock didn’t mind that idea at all until he found out that Tintin was planning on working through Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and maybe even the day after. Haddock had huffed and insisted that Tintin go see his family, since it had probably been a while and parents did tend to worry about their children. Tintin completely avoided the topic; instead, he berated Snowy for knocking over one of his favorite reading lamps.

Rather than pry further, Haddock casually mentioned that he had invited Calculus over for Christmas Eve, and that Tintin and his yappy dog were more than welcome to join him. Tintin acknowledged the invitation, thanked Haddock for it, but didn’t sound as though he intended to go.

Christmas Eve finally arrived, and Haddock spent much of the evening with Calculus as he explained his newest project. He knew that Tintin probably wasn’t going to join them. The boy spent so much time working that Haddock worried whether he’d ever get a chance to just enjoy his life. Calculus was just about to rave about one of his colleague’s newest inventions, when the doorbell rang. 

Haddock answered the door, grinning as soon as he saw Tintin and Snowy, and let them inside. Tintin smiled at him, apologized for showing up so late, and said that he still had some work to do- but he wanted to at least spend Christmas Eve with his family.

 

+1 observation made of a certain sea captain

Tintin really did have a big assignment to finish right around Christmas, and his deadline was quickly approaching. When Haddock found out, he immediately offered to help, and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. It was fine if Haddock wanted to help him research, since that meant Tintin would have someone to talk to as he worked. Research was always a little less of a hassle when Tintin didn’t have to work in complete silence. 

Haddock diligently poured over all the books Tintin had stacked up next to him, while Tintin sat at his desk and went over a few other volumes. The older man took notes, asked Tintin questions about specific information he needed, and even offered to run out to pick up food, since the reporter hadn’t eaten at all since he got to work. An hour or so later, the two of them sat at Tintin’s table, talking as they ate. Snowy even managed to whine his way into Haddock giving him some table scraps.

Late into the night, Tintin noticed that everything had gone nearly quiet. He looked over to where Haddock had been reading, and found that he’d slumped over on the couch, asleep, with Snowy curled up next to him. Haddock really had been a great help, and Tintin was just about done with his work. The captain was very kind, and was always eager to help out his friends in any way he could find. For all his faults, Haddock was really the best sort of man, and Tintin would have to thank him for that. Tintin hit the last few keystrokes to finish his report, and glanced back over at Haddock. Maybe he would ask the man to cook breakfast in the morning, after a trip to the market.

He couldn’t cook worth a damn, after all.


End file.
